


This I Promise You

by Shianhygge



Series: Project Wrench Your Heart [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 06:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11549355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shianhygge/pseuds/Shianhygge
Summary: Fluff dealing with Wrench's insecurities. [personally, I love his face <3 ]





	This I Promise You

Everyone in the Hackerspace winced when Wrench threw another piece of ctOS technology across the garage, the sound of metal colliding with the walls and floor echoing from beyond the garage door and into the main space. You could hear the frustrated screams coming from your beloved, and most of the time, you would choose to leave him alone because it was always best for him to let out most of his anger before attempting to calm him, but in this case, you decided not to do that. The noises being made weren’t cries of frustration, but of painful annoyance, and you had a hunch of what could possibly be bothering Wrench at the current moment.

Nobody really paid much attention as you stood from your seat on the couch it was around the time where you would normally spend some time cuddling Wrench. Biting your lip, you calmly strolled towards your duffle bag, which lay near your usual place at the workbench, and riffled through the various sets of clothes that you packed just in case you needed to spend the night at the Hackerspace. And buried at the bottom of your bag, was a small cosmetics box, which you kept things such as lotion, soap, and medicine just in case you needed it. Opening the small case up, you pulled out a tube of aloe soothing gel, which you had gotten as an impulse buy after you started dating Wrench.

Once you had what you needed, you shoved the balm into the pocket of your hoodie before making your way into the garage, opening the door, and just narrowly dodging some flying debris. In the corner of the garage, Wrench Jr beeped in distress at the wreckage in the room. And you could see why, various pieces of broken tech littered the the floors, and dents decorated several parts of the wall and several tables. From your position at the entrance of the room, you could see Wrench furiously muttering under his breath, his hands reaching up unconsciously before being lowered, and you knew that your hunch had been correct.

His burn was bothering him.

You didn’t know how he received the burn, or how old it was, but you knew that it was one of the reasons that he kept his mask on. It was something your lover hated about himself, and something you accepted as part of him, and something that you grew to love, but it pained you to know that Wrench was suffering. He never took the mask on in public, or even while in the presence of the other DedSec members. Even you’ve only seen his face a handful of times. So you slowly approached him, “Wrench?” your boyfriend jumped, startled, and shoulders stiff. “You seem… on edge. Is something bothering you?” You knew the answer already, but you wanted to see if your boyfriend would be honest with you.

“Hahahaha!” Wrench’s mask displayed (^_^) as he laughed before rushing over to pull you in his arms, the spiked studs of his vest digging into your front and face, “Y/N! Nothing’s wrong!” Your beloved pulled you closer, arms engulfing you as he buried his masked face into your hair, and you could hear him take a deep breath before the tension left his body. “Let’s go lay down, Y/N.” Wrench suggested, and without waiting for your answer, he swept you off your feet and carried you to the raises platform that you two had built in corner in the room. Contrary to what most people thought about the lean man, Wrench was quite strong, proven by the fact that he could swing a sledgehammer just fine, and he absolutely loved carrying you around. You were smaller than him, and Wrench adored cute things, so he had taken to randomly carrying you around at times. But it still startled you into squealing every time he picked you up. Even now, you had your arms wrapped firmly around his neck and face buried into the neck of his hoodie purely on reflex. Eventually, however, your thoughts turned to the scrap ridden room, and wondered how you two were supposed to relax in a heap of broken metal.

Miraculously, the metal scraps thrown around had hit nearly everywhere except your cuddle spot. Though you made an educated guess that Wrench had purposefully avoided throwing shit in your shared nap corner so that you two had a place to rest. And as Wrench gently set you down on the blankets and pillows, you watched him closely as he shrugged off the studded vest before going to lay down with you, pulling your body close to his again. His arm reached up to his mask, as if he wanted to take it off, but he seemed to think better of it, instead using the arm to wrap around your waist.

“Something’s bothering you, Wrench.” You mumbled into his chest before looking up at his face, “And don’t lie.” You insisted, your arms around his waist to keep him from moving away and dodging the subject.

The mask display flatlined, like a retired expression before Wrench spoke, “You said… that you loved me… Right?”

“No.” you started, and Wrench tensed, “I said that I love you. As in, I still love you.” You corrected with a playful and affectionate grin.

The tension left his shoulders, “And you… like my face?” Even after these past two weeks, Wrench was disbelieving in your affections directed towards his face, a part of him which he didn’t like.

“I love your face. I love every part of you, Wrench. And I’ll continue to love all of you no matter what.” You swore truthfully. And you would continue saying this until he believes in you.

Your boyfriend was silent for a few minutes, the display on the mask set to its default (X_X). You guessed that he was probably thinking about whether he wanted to tell you what was wrong. For a while, it seemed as if Wrench wasn’t going to speak at all, and then, “It’s bothering me…. My….” Wrench didn’t say, merely sitting up and motioning towards his face.

Since you were pulled to sit up with Wrench, you hesitantly reached up to his mask before lowering it, “Can I take it off?” you needed his permission first.

“I…” Wrench ducked his head down, “Yeah.”

So you gently unclasped the mask from Wrench’s face, bringing it down slowly to set in your lap as your eyes met shy sky blue orbs. Smiling, you leaned up to press a light kiss to Wrench’s lips, your hands following to gently caress the sides of his face.

Relaxed at feel of your lips pressed to his, Wrench finally summed up the courage to tell you what had been bothering him. “My…  _injury_  has been bothering me, Y/N. It bothers me sometimes, but today… it feels like fire and itching powder has been dumped on my face.”

Wincing at Wrench’s discomfort, you dug into your pocket and pulled out the aloe gel. Looking up at Wrench, you had a sharp gleam in your eye, wanting to get to the bottom of why an old burn was still bothering him. “How often did you take care of the burn?”

“Only when I first got it.” Your beloved admitted, his head still bowed, “Doesn’t it bother you at all?”

You shook your head and leaned up, placing a kiss on the inflamed burn. “I love all of you, remember? So I wish you would take care of yourself. All of you.” You confessed before opening the small container and used your fingers to scoop out a good portion to dab onto the burn, gently rubbing in circles to evenly treat the area. And as you worked, Wrench gently pressed his head into the palm of your hand, exposing more of his face to you.

“That feels nice.” Wrench purred after you were done applying the salve, no doubt finding the lack of irritation immensely relaxing. “You’re my miracle, you know that?” Wrench pulled you in to nuzzle the side of your face with his own, nose lightly brushing your ear and buried in your hair, and lips brushing against your cheek.

“Only for you, Wrench.” Came your reply. If it had been anyone but Wrench, you weren’t so sure you would be this kind. You wanted to say more, to ask more about his scars, his past, and his insecurities, but you would let Wrench tell you in time, choosing to settle into his arms and lie back, your head meeting pillows, and Wrench’s face pressed into your chest, your arms wrapped around his shoulders. Once the blankets were pulled up to cover the both of you, you watched as Wrench’s eyes closed, his blue eyes sleepy, and his breathing evened out.

But you weren’t tired, simply content to lay with the man you loved most and standing vigil so that none would disturb him. You had your own theories about the burn, although Wrench was too vague and mysterious to confirm or give away much. Perhaps the burn was the result of an accident, or maybe a mark of his childhood, but the fact was that he hates the scar so much that he would cover it everyday, and wouldn’t look at his unmasked self in the mirror.

That mask, you head shifted to look at where you had placed it, just in reach. It served many functions to Wrench. It hid his face from the world, injuries and insecurities, it allowed him to hide his identity for work, and it also served as his second face, his facade and a way to present himself as someone else to the world. A safespace. But that mask, while it served its functions well, it was also a crutch, something that helped as well as hindered. You could never say this to his face unless he really needed to hear it. That mask was hurting him more than it was helping him. You loved the mask, it was adorable and it was precious to your beloved, but you also wished it away. In a physical sense, your desire to see it gone was because it was probably the cause of the inflammation to the old wound. If Wrench didn’t take it off unless to sleep shower, and knowing that Wrench did not sleep often, the healing skin of the burn would never get the chance to breathe, and if it didn’t breathe, then the skin couldn’t heal properly, that, and simply having a mask pressed to it every single day was enough to cause harm. From a personal and psychological view of the mask, it was a blockade that prevented Wrench from moving on and facing reality.

But no. You could never say this to him. Not until he was ready. Because despite the strength that Wrench had, he was still fragile, still cracked. But you love him. All of him, and that includes the mask so long as he needs it. And as your eyes drooped, becoming sleepier and sleepier, you vowed in a soft whisper to your sleeping beloved, “I’ll be the one who holds you together. Whenever you’re hurt or in trouble, I’ll fix you. But I’ll be the one to also help you move on, Wrench. Because I love you.” And as your eyes closed fast asleep, you buried your face into the dirty blonde hair that sat atop his head, adorably messy, and breathed.

**“This I promise you.”**

**~~~~~**

__**“And I will take you in my arms (I will take you in my arms)  
And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)  
Til’ the day my life is through  
This I promise you, babe  
**

__**Just close your eyes each loving day (each loving day)  
And know this feeling won’t go away (no)  
Every word I say is true  
This I promise you”**


End file.
